Girl in Heels
by Venusphobia
Summary: This is the profound love story of a boy and girl. Hearing this, you probably will not believe that we, only in our teens, can love someone so deeply. Click to read the full summary.
1. Prolouge

REAL SUMMARY:  
>Suppose you were so beautiful that people mistook you for a superstar, a model. So beautiful that strangers went out of their way to catch a glimpse of you and shopkeepers offered you things freely. Hinamori Amu is that girl. Trapped by the feelings she evokes in other people, she steers through life alone. Boys are either too intimidated to approach her or think she should reward their compliments with her attention. Then she catches the attention of the baddest boy in the school. And that's when the battle really starts...<p>

A/n: I already know what you're thinking. "OMG, WHY THE HELL IS THE PROLOGUE SO SHORT? LAZY ASS AUTHOR." Actually, its not my fault that if I continue, that it wouldn't be a prologue anymore. (: Just a little note I thought would help the situation.

Oh! And plus the fact that this introduction could be a little.. meh. Boring and annoying, I guess e.e But just bare with me for a while, D:

AND WE ALL KNOW HOW THE CREDITS GO, IF YOU DON'T, OH BOO HOO. If you do, and also agree that its so annoying and somewhat cheesy, AMEN.

x x x

_My name is Hinamori Amu._

She was in a neighborhood named Sam Chung in Seoul, at the designer shoe store. She smiled somewhat lightly to the sign. _Girl in Heels_.

"How may I help you?" A woman asked, smiling professionally at the girl sitting on the chair, silently admiring her perfection. Even though in the face the woman seemed to look casual, inside she actually felt her heart beating in excitement. It wasn't everyday a star this beautiful would walk into her shop like that. Or so she thought.

"What do you think of this design? Would you like to try them on?" A pair of light pink high heels sat on her hands, intriguing the girl. But she kept that curious expression hidden underneath her indifferent design of a facade. She only nodded.

There was a silence, comforting, while she slipped them on. She only smiled, aware that she had somewhat broken her indifference. No matter. It didn't affect her at all, after all, why should she care? She only stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wow," The woman uttered, looking down at her feet and smiling approvingly. "They really look perfect on you."

Amu gazed at her reflection. _I..._

"It suits you so well."

_...am seventeen now. A few days ago, I enrolled at Seiyo Academy. I'll be a first year in Class 3. _

The woman smiled. She didn't even mind the wide range of high heels spread out on the floor. It was somehow worth it, to be able to see the satisfaction that lit up on the customer's face. Warming.

_Ever since I was twelve, I told myself... _

Amu realized that she could stand there all day, just admiring herself in the mirror, but she didn't mind. The sight of her promise coming true... she only kept staring.

_"When I'm in high school, I'll buy myself a pair of heels."_

Amu stared at the box in the woman's hands, in there contained the pair of high heels that she knew was just made for her. Only her. The woman looked up and smiled warmly, the way a caring mother would. The type of smile that asked for a smile back. Amu managed a slight nod.

"Oh, I almost forgot," The woman blushed and laughed softly, placing the box into a bag. "If the shoes don't fit, feel free to come back with them. I'm sure whoever whos working would be delighted to help you have them properly fit you."

Amu smiled and shook her head, knowing that she was sincere. "Thats alright, I think they fit nicely already."

"But...um..." The lady was obviously taken aback. "You must be a famous star, right?" She managed to fit another smile right down the middle of 'star' and 'right'.

Amu's face instantly hardened into her cold gaze. "You are mistaken."

"Oh, I apologize," The reply was instant, as if she had gone through this conversation before with another customer. "You're just so pretty, and... you wanted such high heels .." Amu already finished her sentence in her head.

"There is no need to apologize so much over something so insignificant." She said out bluntly before the worker could carry on with her overflowing sentence of flattery.

"Oh, I thought you hated being mistaken for a star." And yet, once again. Her answer was rushed out.

Amu sighed as she walked out the store.

_Their excessive politness... is such a burden to me, to be honest._

The woman sighed as she watched the girl leave, her crimson pink hair trailing endlessly after her.

"I guess shes tired of having her beauty abused by so many people."

x x x

A/n: AND... ITS DONE. Well. The intro, of course. I just want to see if this story will actually be read by people... if I don't get even one review. I'll probably drop it. /Yes, please notice the threat in this note...LOLOLOL.  
>Nah. I'd probably still continue it since I'm such a dork. But it doesn't mean you can't encourage me D:<p> 


	2. I

A/n: OMG. I GOT REVIEWS? OMG. I GOT REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :D (Replys at the end of the chapter.)  
>But, any reader left right now would probably abandon me once they read this chapter. I'm sorry.<br>Its boring like hell. -_- I couldn't help but want to keep the interesting scene for tomorrow...  
>Like you would literally understand why the heck I marked this story "M"<p>

Anyways, I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers and lurking story alerters. You guys are so epic, I can't even put my feelings to words ... god. Why the hell won't fanfic let me write down the freaking heart sign! "3" ... Damn. -.-

x x x

"Here you go," It was actually quite the beautiful day, hence the bright sunlight beaming down on Amu like a spotlight. A cloudless cerulean pastel sky, the perfect summer day. Of course, then again, school would begin again tomorrow. Sunday would leave her soon.

But it was hot enough, which was why Amu was standing in front of an ice cream stand, looking down at the worker's shaking hands. He managed to smile weakly.

"How much?" She asked, taking the cone from him. He figured that it was any moment now before he started hypervaiting. She decided to ignore that. The boy smiled shyly, shaking his head as he attempted to charm her.

"You're really pretty, so," He blushed. "Its on me."

She narrowed her eyes at the boy and tried not to glare.

_Why are you so nice to me just because I'm pretty?_

How annoying. Why didn't he treat her like every other customer? She was somewhat furious. Of course, the feeling drained from her when she had finally stopped her fingers from rummaging in her pockets and pulled out a handful of coins. She let the slam onto the ice cream cart, not even bothering to look at him.

"W-wha-," He stared at her, attempting to call her back. But she had already turned around and began sauntering off. He tried to act angry. "How dare you ignore my hospitality!" Though it seemed as if his words were lost to her.

The worker wrapped his arms around the pole and sighed, then grinned awkwardly. "I just got ignored by a pretty girl..." He hugged himself and closed his eyes tight. "I love this! Ignore me more! Ignore me more!"

x x x

Amu sighed and sat down on a bench in front of an old antique shop. She set her bags beside her, and opened up her handbag to find her iPod, her ice cream cone in her other hand. Vanilla. She smiled, Tadase's favorite flavor. Then she sighed and looked at the list of songs in her iPod, she had actually thought about deleting all of them except her favorite song. The one by Tadase...

_I've wanted to hear this song... Hotori Tadase's song._

She took a tiny nibble on her ice cream cone, a smile lighting up on her face. Though, if you were just passing by, you'd think it was sweet and she was receiving a call from her loved one. But if you looked carefully. You would see the sadness in it.

_Ah... these are my favorite lines._

"Everything means nothing to me," The chorus part of the song began, and she closed her eyes to savor the moment, as if any second now something would rip her apart from this fragment of hell and heaven.

_Everything means nothing to me._

"Everything means nothing to me."

_"Everything means..."_

Her eyes opened as she stared up at the sky, wind somehow finding its way back to her, blowing her hair behind her shoulders as she stared up at the birds flying past the other shops and houses.

_"... absolutely nothing to me."_

x x x

"Man, I was sleepy during second period," A boy groaned to his friend as he leaned on the wall.

"Same here," The other confessed. "Damn, we've got to stop hitting on girls at twelve in the morning."

Ah. A somewhat normal day in Seiyo, everyone else making their own noise. All but Amu. But speaking of noises, the girl behind her was really starting to turn annoying.

"Then check out the punishment scene," She declared, climbing onto her desk. "If you look carefully, their faces are emitting light. " Then she really jerked it up when she burst out laughing, slapping her thigh. "As if they're bioluminescent organisms!"

She had managed to stay quite for a moment, while the person on the phone talking to her was responding. Her silence didn't last forever. "So why are their faces glowing? " She would never stop, would she?

"There she goes again," One of Amu's classmates muttered, shaking her head. "That Lulu girl." The other only giggled.

"What is she even talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Tom-Tom." The one who brought up the topic said, sighing. "Shes like a tom-tom fan or something. Its best if you just let her be, she can be real annoying if you try to mess with her."

"Even more annoying then now?" The girl giggled again, but this time, the first one did also.

"What? you don't know what bioluminescent organisms are? ! " Her voice overpowered the entire classroom again. "You idiot, it's that thing that looks like a squid and emits light!"

_Shes... so loud! _

Amu began twitching. This was too much. Way too much. She couldn't even finish a chapter of her story, and half an hour had already passed.

"You're the one going around giving the impression that fangirls are stupid! You're an embarrassment!"

"Hey," Amu finally decided that she was not going to be able to read in these conditions.

"Listen, you're the one suffering from brain rot." Lulu was laughing so hard she didn't even hear Amu, or, she must have ignored her. The pinkette gritted her teeth. The nerve!

"Hey, you!" She raised her voice, and made sure this time that the girl could hear her. Lulu looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked, somewhat amazed that the school princess would even glance at her.

"Will you quiet down?" Amu asked. She watched as Lulu's head tilted left and her name tag appeared. Lulu Yamato.

_So her name is Lulu, this loud girl had caught my attention... but I guess I didn't even kno w her name. _

Lulu only stared at her and lifted the phone from her ear, obviously trying to deny that someone was asking her to quiet down. "Do you mind repeating that?" She asked.

_Its already been half a month since I've been here, but... I still don't know most of their names. _

Amu looked over at her class. She sighed.

_ But then again, there's no use knowing their names since I'll never need to call them. Since I have no interest in them._

"I asked you to quiet down." Amu said, not even blinking an eyelash when Lulu jumped off her desk and loomed over her. Her attention only returned to her book again.

"Oh, I see. How dare you talk to me like that!" Lulu seemed furious. Ah. Such a short temper. "Hey, I'll call you later." She practically screamed into her phone, then snapping it closed, she kicked Amu's desk. "Hey, you! Get up!" She kicked even more when Amu didn't budge. "Stand up! Why the hell aren't you standing up? !"

Amu flipped a page in her book.

Why you! Do you think this is a joke? !" Lulu instantly felt her blood pressure raise. Why was she ignoring her? "Do you think you can act stuck-up just because you're pretty? " She snarled.

Amu only down at Lulu's fingers. "Don't get so close to me." Her attention returned to her book again. "You reek of cigarettes." Lulu stumbled back and stared at her in shock.

"Why..why you little!" Lulu raised her hand and prepared to lash out at Amu. "You oughtta have some sense knocked into you! " She screamed out. AMu waited for the impact, but nothing ever happened. Instead she heard the bang of the door slapping against the wall and looked up. And so did everyone else.

At the door were two boys. One who looked like an already matured twenty year old, the other looking like he belonged in grade school still. The older one scowled.

"Hinamori Amu!" The name literally echoed. "Where is Hinamori Amu?" The baby faced boy pouted.

"Come out now!" He whined. The older one just looked back and smacked him on the forehead.

"Hinamori Amu, hurry up and come here! " He was obviously the only one who was suppose to be talking. Amu sat still at her desk.

_Who do they think they are?_

Replys:

kitten012 : OEMHEE. FIRST REVIEWER. ILY. ILY. ILY. MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. :DDD Aw thanks :)

xAmuIkuto : ... OMG. I just realized that you were the writer for Hard to Get? DAMN GIRL. DAMNN. Its an honor that you read my prologue. What the hell? Your review made me grin at the computer screen like crazy. I'm not kidding. It literally made my day.

Ahahaha! I was just cleaning up the garage when I saw my first pair of high heels. I can not tell you how much I love high heels. I own like forty. o_o

YOU KNOW WHAT? IT DOESN'T MATTER IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW ANYMORE. YOU REVIEWED.  
>I swear I am likee. Spasming with joy right now.<br>Thatdidnotsoundwrong.

Doesn't everyone know that you need three periods? o_o (LOOOL. PERIODS. LOLOLOLOL. I'm so immature. xDD)

Ifellinlovewithcupid : AHAHAHAHA. KRISTINA. AHAHAHAHA. LONG ASS REVIEW. AHAHAHAHA. In other words, this story shouldn't be cliched. DAMN YOU. FIRST PERSON. If it was cliched. o_o I don't want to ruin it but. Ikutos not really... a player... /gigglegiggle.

ZammieandAmuto : Aww thanks! I thought it was on the balance of clichéd though o_o since everyone makes Amu beautiful and all o_o But. Meh. I get my originality somewhere between the lines ;]

XxXDevilXLynxXx : Ahahahaha. I'm hoping that I can get in a chapter everyday? ;] Thankss xD


	3. II

MAJOR EDIT: Okay. I was wrong, I'm not putting the interesting scene in this chapter. Hold on till the next one, I swearswearswearswearrr I'll finally put Ikuto and Amu together in the next chapter D:  
>Yeah yeah. I'm putting you through a little bit of hell again ;\<br>You know. I might just upload two chapters today. o_o Meh. I don't know. I'm too lazy xD

A/n: OH MY GADD. I JUST READ THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! I almost cried in my seat. I literally want to give each and every one of you a hug... I'm not kidding. We should totally get together and then I'll hug all of you. Oh yeaaaah. ;]

ALSO: I just want to warn everyone that theres going to be some ... disturbing violence ahead o_o  
>No. I'm not killing anyone... yet... (I'M JOKING! XD! But... who knows?)<br>Anyways, I just wanted to clear up a possible confusion from the last chapter(?)  
>You know the old guy and the baby faced guy?<p>

Darlings. Its not Ikuto. x] (Good guess though o_o But yeah, you're right, one of them is Yoru. xD)  
>Thank you Reiishii-chan for bringing it up ;o<br>I've just realized that I may have just spoiled something...  
>Oh well ;]<p>

x x x

"What the hell? You want to mess with us? ! " The older boy screamed, glaring at everyone in the room. Silence followed his obvious frustration. The baby faced boy only whimpered as he touched his forehead. A few of the girls only stared at him in sympathy.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? ! Hinamori Amu, you better not me ignoring me!" He snarled, eyes darting everywhere. And then it landed on someone, a victim. It was Lulu, who's face was what described 'fright', she was practically trembling. Her eyes widened as she realized that he was looking at her. She attempted to slip away, but that was quite the stupid idea.

"Hey, Pipi!" He must have been referring to how Lulu's curly hair was pulled into braided pigtails. She attempted to walk away, the boy twitched visibly. "You little..."

"We caught you red handed," It was the other boy's voice now, the baby faced one. His words were rushed, it was as if he was trying to dodge to idea of his friend hitting Lulu or something along those lines... too late, though. The older one was already beginning to curl his hand into a fist. The younger one looked frantic. "Why are you trying to hide? You have a weapon, don't you? "

Lulu stared at him, then she realized that her hands were behind her back, it was just an instinct.

"Hold out your hands." Lulu bit her lower lip.

"I-I don't have a weapon," She muttered weakly, taking a step back as the boy came closer, he kicked her knee. So maybe he didn't actually like her...

"I told you to hold out your hands!" He yelled, no longer sounding weak and frail. "Do it!" She squeaked when he hit her knee again, this time, a little more forceful. It was obvious that no one wanted to see this.

Lulu held out her hands reluctantly, looking away. The older one sighed.

"Yoru, you're wasting time, she doesn't have crap in her hands." He muttered, Yoru only pouted again. Then he looked back at Lulu.

"How gaudy," He said when he took a glance at her nails, then he lifted his foot and kicked her hands away. "That's the ugliest nail polish color I've ever seen."

Lulu only bit her lip and bowed slightly. "My apologies." Her words were rushed out, sounding like a high pitched squeak.

Amu only flipped another page.

_What do these second years want to do with me?_

"If we catch you again, we're ripping your nails off, got it?" The words seemed wrong, coming out of Yoru's mouth. The older one frowned and looked away, already looking bored. "Musashi , maybe we should just go—"

"I know Hinamori Amu's in your class. Where is she?" His voice seemed a little more controlled, but not enough for Amu to reply. The scene that had happened was so sickening, she couldn't even put her feelings into words. Everyone just loved to disturb her reading time, didn't they?

"Um, well... h-here." Lulu stuttered, she was nervous, and defiantly scared. The way tears poured out of her eyes as she tried to speak. They only stared at her. She nodded to where Amu was sitting, right next to her. "H-here."

Musashi looked humiliated.

"What? ! She was right under our noses!" He turned to look at her, then banged his hands on her table and just glared at her. "You wanna die that badly? ! " Amu didn't bother to look up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He screamed.

_Hmm. Could they be here just to see my face? _

Amu looked up casually and stared at him. Not a word left her mouth, or their's. They were absolutely blown away.

_Thats fine. They can take a good look and then leave me alone. _

Musashi was sure that he was seeing an angel. An angel with crimson pink hair and beautiful golden eyes. He wouldn't have been surprised if wings would randomly appear and lift her away into the heavens... oh god she was gorgeous.

"Sh-shes beautiful." Yoru cooed, looking like he just saw the love of his life. Maybe he did.

Amu just kept looking. She stared at Musashi, who was obviously aware.

_That guy... is really aging too fast. Put a suit on him and I'd mistake him for the school principal. _

Now she directed her attention to Yoru, who was blushing as she looked at him.

_And the other one has a face that looks like it belongs to a four year old._

It was still silent as they admired her looks, and as she began drawing a few ideas of them.

_Its obvious what their nicknames are... _

Musashi.

_Oldy. _

Yoru.

_Baby._

x x x

Everyone turned silent as they watched the boy go by.

A few girls giggled and just kept staring at him, the beautiful one that just walked past them. The one that didn't even bother to glance at them or acknowledge their existence. They truly thought he was the coolest boy in school.

"I said, 'What are you lookin' at?' and you know what that bastard said? " Chatter began again as the boy left. But it wasn't the normal chatter. No. It was the chatter about _him_. "He said, 'I'm amazed by how ugly a person can get.' Can you believe him? ! "

"You should have killed that bastard!" One of the boys said, looking astounded. Another one laughed and grinned.

"Yeah, but I can see what he means by Ugly." He smiled. "Honestly, even if you're mad, you can't do anything, can you?" The boy who spoke first only frowned and shook his head. "You see? Thats the power of Tsukiyomi Ikuto ."

. . .

"Hey, have you seen oldy and baby?" Ikuto asked to one of his group of followers. They only beamed at him. Their idol was actually talking to them!

"Them? They went into the freshman classroom. " Their voices chorused together, something that always annoyed Ikuto. But he wasn't going to tell him that yet, but the next time... oh he'll get them alright.

"Now?" He only rolled his eyes and shook his head, irritated. "I told them to do that ages ago."

x x x

"Lets go," Musashi said gently, looking at Amu with loving eyes. She tried not to look away in disgust, it would be a little too rude. "Ikuto is waiting for you."

"I don't who he is." Amu said, sitting stubbornly in her seat as she stared at them, expecting them to walk away already. Hadn't they already got enough of staring at her face? "Wait... Ikuto..."

_Ikuto? I don't know him. I wonder if he's their boss or something._

"I don't know him. I think you have the wrong person." She said smoothly, looking back down at her book again. She had lost all of the interest that she had managed to scrape up.

"What did you say?" Musashi asked angrily. His face became beet red and he grabbed her uniform sleeve. Lulu only stared in amazement and horror.

_That idiot really wants to die! _Lulu only began biting her finger nails as she watched the scene go on. But all that really happened was a bunch of shouting.

"I was going easy on you because of your face," That really made Amu grit her teeth. "But now you're back-talking to us? " Musashi lifted her hand up higher.

"When Ikuto says to come, you come! When he tells you leave, you leave!" It was almost as if steam was coming out of his ears. "You dare talk back?！ "

_They seem to be more trouble than I thought. _

Amu looked down at her book again, tempted to just explode and dump everyone in this room out the window, so she could finally finish the damned chapter... but. She looked up.

_What is she doing?_

Lulu was frantically jumping around, waving her arms up and down as she mimicked a choking scene, then pointed out the door. What she was trying to say was obvious. At least, to Amu. "_Go with them! Or else something bad will happen!_" Lulu just kept flapping her arms around.

_Well, I think thats what shes saying. She was acting so tough earlier, what a surprise to see her acting like this now._

Amu only snickered a little.

"What? ! Are you laughing at us? ! " Yoru took the chance to talk, apparently because he felt as if he was being left out.

Musashi only took on a sneer. "So you really wanna die, don't you?" He leaned over Amu's chair, glaring. She only ignored him. "Look here, I don't think you understand the situation you're in right now. "

"So let me make this clear, you either come with us while we're asking nicely..." Amu thought he was being sarcastic. Nicely? That wasn't the word that she would use to describe it. "Or face death." She looked up at him.

_Now hes just acting like a drama queen._

Amu set her book down. How dare these people. How dare they try to threat her with death when she didn't even do so much to even bother them?

"I am not afraid to die!" She declared angrily.

"So tell him to come find me himself!"

x x x

A/n: Okay~! And so I'm done. :] Anyways, again to my reviewers and all, thanks you guys :D

Replys:

XxXDevilXLynxXx : Aww, thanks :] You reviewed on both chapters? OHMEGEE, ILYY ;DD

Reiishii-chan : Ahahaha, yeah. I'm sure you've already read the "old guy isn't Ikuto D:" thing already. xD But it was a nice guess though o_o I was really surprised when you said Ikuto, cause... damn, if there was one day that I would ever see Ikuto screaming like that to Amu... showmeshowmeshowwmee D: What do they want? xD Well. King Ikuto was calling... so... xDDD

Emo? :O I like this story called Heartless and I guess Amu is a little emo... or maybe a lot o.o But the author has stopped writing it :[ Meh.  
>AHAHAHA! Omg, Ikr. Whenever I type some japanese name in youtube, (for vocaloid and all) the iPhone spell corrector is like. SO ANNOYING. XD<p>

kallen11 : Great reviewer ;]

Asapdos4441 : AHAHAA. THANKS~! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAPED IT, I FIGURED THAT I SHOULD TOO. XDD

xAmuIkuto : Holly marshmallows. You reviewed me agaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn~~~~  
>OHEMGEE. Ily. o_o<p>

You should O: Cause the story was one of my favorites when I was a young fanfic lurker... (No, I'm not like 77 right now or something xDD Still in high school, no worries. XDD)

Beat you? I'd like to see that happening o_o (But thats pretty impossible, so. You know.)

LIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. DDD:

Kukai grin? O:  
>Ohdear.<br>I should totally use that.

"Kukai grin" o_o  
>XDD<p>

"Amu turned around and screamed as she saw Ikuto, looming over her as a kukai grin spread onto his face." ...  
>ROFLTHASJUSTWRONG. XDDD! (Then again, only if Kukai's grin was really wide and showed his gums o_o ... damn thats creepy. o_o)<p>

AHAHAHA. Thanksss ;]  
>I'm really using a lot of space, aren't I? o_o<br>BUTTHASOKAY ;DD

kitten012 : Aww, thank you! :D  
>Thassosweet O;<br>I think I just put you guys on the edge.  
>Whenever I have to go through a day to read something I was hoping to read yesterday, I just go up in flames. xDD<p>

xXxStrawberryAngelxXx : Ahahahaha, I don't really think Lulu is a bitch. Shes just got a pretty large mouth on her o_o xDD Meh, I'm pretty such sure that you already know now xDDD

Electric Plum : ... Electric Plum, may I say that you are so FLATTERING? Omg, I just cried. I swear. I just cried.  
>YOU PEOPLE ARE SO FLATTERING. OEMGEEISWEARR.<br>Grammar and spelling? Aww, thanks. xD I used to be a total fail at grammar.

"She bite ice cream and smile." ROFLROFLRFOL.

Older Amu? :O No such thing. (I'M JOKING XDD)


	4. III

A/N: Falala. How we all love fill in chapters.  
>Pleasedon'tkillme.<p>

OMG. I WAS SO WRONG. ITS NOT THIS CHAPTER. AHAHAHA. But you learn more about Ikuto though o_o  
>Now. I totally promise, like, on my freaking COMPUTER. (I love my computer, I was born for it.) THAT AMU AND IKUTO WILL MEET TOMORROW.<br>But. You won't really know why he called her out though...  
>You'll figure it out somewhere in the few chapters to come~<p>

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.  
>THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY.<br>THANK YOU ALL FOR FAVORING THIS STORY OR PUTTING IT ON STORY ALERT. (Or both)  
>THANK YOU ALL FOR PUTTING ME ON YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS OR PUTTING ME ON AUTHOR ALERT. :D (Or both)<p>

x x x

Silence. Musashi stared at her. She must've really been insane, the way she could say it so easily. She wasn't afraid to die? That was one hardcore liar right there. Yoru only stared at her with big round eyes.

"D-Do you really want to be beat up that badly? !" He cried, looking at her in frustration. Why couldn't she just come and end the situation just like that? Why did she have to make it so... complicated? "Why don't you just come? You can— "

"Stop." Musashi looked down at Amu and smirked. What a stubborn girl. Maybe Ikuto wanted her to show her how he dealt with stubbornness, and everyone knows _that_ never ended pretty. "I can see why Tsukiyomi Ikuto wants to meet you." Musashi got up and crossed his arms in a smug way, looking down at her superiorly.

"Alright, fine. I'll just tell him what you said, but..." His arms unraveled and then in less than a second, his palm had smacked itself onto Amu's desk again, and he was looking at her with threatening eyes. "Theres no regretting this later." He leaned over her even more, but she didn't even bat an eyelash. Her eyes held furiousness.

"Alright, Hinamori Amu?" There was no response to his question. But then again, it was obvious how it wasn't a question in the first place. Musashi glanced at her again before he got up and looked at Yoru and nodded his head to the door. "Lets go." Yoru only looked down at Amu.

"You're really in for it now!" Amu couldn't even tell if he was trying to act tough or not. And then they left. Of course, they didn't act like normal human beings and just open and close the door easily, instead, they slammed it closed. How dramatic.

Lulu collapsed.

When they left, everyone started whispering, looking at Amu with suspicious faces. But then, most of them began to look at her with worry, their words rushed out and cellphones clicking.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I wonder why he singled her out."

"What's she going to do now?"

"Is it okay to leave it like this?"

Amu only stared straight ahead.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Exactly what kind of guy is he to cause such a stir? _

"Hey, you." Lulu whimpered when she got up weakly, she stared at Amu with fright, tears spilling from her eyes. "Aren't you afraid?" No response.

"You really don't know..." She raised her hand at Amu, and that was the time when Amu noticed how hard she was shaking. What was the big deal? "Who Tsukiyomi Ikuto is?"

She narrowed her eyes.

x x x

"That girl," Musashi muttered, looking down at their boss. They were filling him in, why they didn't have her with them. "I swear she must not be normal."

"She didn't even blink at out death threats."

Their words stopped at once when they saw his hand falling to the front of the desk.

"Ikuto..." Yoru said awkwardly, taking a step back. Musashi sighed.

"He fell asleep." He looked down at him with a frown. "I'm glad hes not awake, or else he'd be on our case again. Damn." Yoru grinned.

"I guess we can insult him next time when hes sleeping," He laughed, Musashi nodding along and grinning.

Then they heard a noise. Thump. Thump Thump. They turned around.

Shit!

x x x

The bell rang, signaling for break time. Like a trigger, the entire classroom exploded in chatter.

Amu only broke her Hershey bar into small pieces. But before she could even place it in her mouth, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Come with me, don't even say a word." Amu looked up. Lulu? ! "I need to talk to you."

"Let go!" But though she was struggling as hard as she could, Lulu was dragging her out the door and out to the hallway already. "Whats going on?"

"Just follow me!" Lulu yelled in frustration. Damn! This girl was so _annoying_ sometimes.

"Whats she up to?" One of the guys asked, staring at the door as Amu's petite frame disappeared.

"Poor Amu, she's getting a lot of harassment today." Another girl said, sighing in sympathy.

"Thats Hinamori Amu from class three," A girl in the hallway said, craning her head to look at the pink blur. "This is the first time I've seen her."

"Shes really pretty," Another girl admired. "My friend told me that she had a nice figure, too."

"What do you want to tell me? Just say it here!" Amu yelled, though it was useless. Lulu wasn't going to talk to her until they were there, where ever 'there' meant, though. "You're so rude."

"Students are scared to approach her," A guy muttered, then he chuckled. "But, that girl seems to drag her around pretty well. " He added, when he saw Lulu dragging Amu up the stairs.

_Honestly... how can she be so strong? !_

Lulu flung open the door at the top of the stairs and dragged Amu in. Her hazel eyes widened.

_Wow._

"Don't run off, I have something very important to tell you." Lulu whispered, her fingers scattering on the gate separating them from a cabin looking place.

_To think, there was something like this on the roof. _

"My sister graduated from this school." Lulu kept shaking the lock on the gate, flinging it up and down. "She told me that this lock is strong, but loose. So, its easy to get it." The gate slided open. She smiled in satisfactory and grabbed Amu's wrist again and dragged her to the door.

Amu's eyes widened.

_An old lounge. _

A piano. A cart of balls. Couches. Stools. Pictures.

_Something... will happen here._

She couldn't stop staring.

"Want some gum?" Lulu asked, holding out a piece of strawberry gum.

"I'm fine. Just tell me whatever you wanted to say." Amu said stiffly, rejecting the offer before she could even process it.

"You should loosen up," Lulu muttered. She sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, its about Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu raised an eyebrow.

_Him? Hes an upperclassman, right? Those second years looked like they were errand boys. _

Lulu shook her index finger left and right, shaking her head as well. "I knew you'd do that." She smiled.

"Hes a freshman." Amu stared at her. "We went to the same middle school. Apparently, he got in a fight, so now he's friends with the second years. "

"If you dragged me up here just to talk about Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu said, getting up from her seat on the couch and standing in front of the door. "I'm leaving. I'm not interested. "

"But hes interested in you!" Lulu screamed, jumping up as well. "It doesn't matter what you're interested in!"

_"It doesn't matter what I'm interested in"? Shes interesting. Talking to me this way. Most people would find it too challenging. _

"You still don't ge it, do you? Hes a terrifying guy!" She was practically jumping around now. Then she stopped. "Hes not just a punk or gangster. .."

Her voice trailed on as she tried to figure out how to describe him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto is..." She paused and rethought about her choice. "The devil."

_The devil? _

"But he is kind of cool, too." Lulu blushed.

_What's up with this girl? Calling him the devil and then saying he's cool. Shes the one interested in him._

"If you're done, I'll be going." She had enough of this. Ikuto this and Ikuto that, how annoying. She turned away. "Guys like him don't scare me."

"If you don't want to die, go beg for mercy!" Lulu screamed after her. "Tell him you won't do it again! If you don't, you'll be endangered!"

_What did I do?_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." His name. Again. "He can kill people! I'm serious, he's killed someone before!"

Amu whirled her head to look back at Lulu.

"I'm serious, too." She smiled. "I'm really not afraid of dying."

x x x

A/N: WHOOP WHOOP. TWENTY ONE REVIEWS ALREADY?  
>Aww...guys... group hug ;]<p>

Replys:

ZammieandAmuto : AHAHAHA. But Ikuto doesn't know that. Nonono, hes too busy napping and telling everyone to do this and that. Their fault for spoiling him~ O;

xAmuIkuto : PSSSH, ITS ONLY CAUSE YOU GUYS REVIEW. And I'm so greedy that it makes me want more ;]

Cause. Cause you're such an epic person who possibly has better things to do~?  
>Oh. Ily a ton :)<p>

PFFT. ILY FOR REVIEWING. ;DD

Awww. You'resosweet! I want to go over there and cyberhug you.  
>I should.<br>/cyberhugs. :3

OMG. IKR. Why the hell won't they let the '' or '' sign appear? D:

PFFT. PFFT. NO IT WON'T. NO IT WON'T.

O:! LIES!

LOLOL.

Now I see why Ikuto doesn't really smile.

o_o

LOLOL.

xDDD

Everyonelovesspaces.  
>Even authors. ;]<p>

UPDATED, BBY ;DD

Nohomonohomonohomo. o_o

xXxStrawberryAngelxXx : AHAHA. BAD ASSES. XD Yoru is just a crybaby. Lets ignore him... ROFLNO. What does Ikuto want to do with Amu?

Well...  
>You'll find out soon enough ;]<p>

XxXDevilXLynxXx : Awww, thank youu~! ;D

NocturnalSky : Wonderful reviewer! Thank you sweety! :D

hexlittlexlisa : Ahahaha, doesn't everyone? I already have an idea, but you'll have to wait a couple of chapters to find THAT out. xD

kitten012 : Nah. She won't bust their jaws. But she'll keep on being the stubborn Amu we all love ;]

kallen11 : Continued ;]


	5. smh

FALALALA. BLAH! OMG. I'M SO MAD.

I just wrote the chapter (Yay!)

But then guess what?  
>My mouse moved, and I accidentally clicked the exit button and now I don't have anything :(<p>

Fanfiction is so mean -_-

Everything is gone now ._.

An hour's worth.

e.e I've decided to put it off for a while (probably a couple of hours, not a few days. I think I might update this again today.)

When I rewrite the chapter, I'll delete this and post it up, okay? :)

Ohgodyouguysmusthateme.

e_e


End file.
